The Destined Meeting
A Mortal Guardians story, by User:KittyInASheepsClothes. Enjoy! Prologue It's been a long time since we've thought of how we met but we decided to tell you. Why? Because if we don't, no one will ever know. Our story, our destined meeting will be forgotten. Monet says it won't, but we're not sure. After all, this is a story which could change your lives. Change your whole view on the word "destined" or "guardian" or "mortal". So, buckle up and enjoy the ride, because this may be your last if you don't read. Chapter One - Dante/Hannah/Yuki "Excuse me love, sorry to keep you waiting. You may come in now, Mr Burke is ready to see you." The nice old lady had told me, giving me a soft push towards the door. I nodded to her, my blue hair feeling weird in it's braid down my back. Normally when I nodded, it would flow out and I would have to push it back. But appearances be darned, I had to do this. I breathed in deep and let out the breath as I shut the door behind me when I got in. Mr Burke was sitting at his desk, looking all like the lawyer he was. I rolled my eyes mentally at the gold plaque saying his name. "Ah Miss Dante Yuki-Kohannah Summers, take a seat." I hissed at his pronouncing of my name. "Call me Hannah, Mr Burke. It is much easier, I think we can agree." I said as I took a seat. "Yes, yes, of course Hannah. Now tell me Hannah, why do you want to be removed from your aunts care? I mean, she has taken away those old rags, given you education, food, better clothing, a bed to sleep in, a home, siblings. What else do you need?" He glared at me and I knew Aunt Cecilia had bribed him. "I want to go back to Mama Patty's care. She might nor be mah r-eal mama, but she i' a laddy we c-arn agree is goood. She gav' meh migh'y nisce clothz and marde mah bed when I'ah was ah si'. She mah mama, yah." I said, in a real un-educated accent to annoy him. "You must understand Hannah, she is an unfit guardian, teaching you gypsy ways!" "Wha wrong wi'd be-en a gypsy? WHA WRONG!" I picked up a small glass cup on his desk and threw it at the wall, rolling around with laughter in my mind but staying sad and hysterical on the outside. Mr Burke flinched as I threw the glass cup, and I smirked slightly before becoming "hysterical" again. He glared at me, stood, and threw a folder of papers at me. I only just caught them in time. His forehead had a bulging vein on it, and I wondered whether he would have a heart attack from the anger. It looked unhealthy, that was for sure. "Look, Miss Summers, but I do not take silly tantrums! I deny this, you will stay in your aunt's custody. Now shoo, before I get the guards on you, you stupid, smelly, street rat gypsy b*****!" He yelled, his face red with rage. I slammed the door shut as I left the room. All I had wanted was to be back with Mama Patty, with Jonas and Dylan, with Roofus the funny dog and back in the wagon, painted by us. Us....We were a family and then they had came. They....They were cruel. Cruel people who tore people apart. 'Child Services, we have documents' they had said. Apparentally Mama Patty was an unfit guardian, yet she had been looking after me for my whole life. I sat down on the steps outside the government building. I wanted to run back home, put on my pink fluffy slippers, braid my blue hair with purple extensions, dance with Sally and Mama Patty around the campfire on our holidays, I wanted to go back. I wanted to be normal. I wished I had normal brown hair like Mama Patty or blonde like Sally has. Maybe a dark ginger like Jonas or black like Dylan. I wanted to have grown up with a mother, a father and lots of siblings. I wanted to be normal, normal or home. Chapter Two - Jassy I saw a girl sitting on the steps of some building, as I walked home from the shops. She had blue hair, braided down her back in a simple plait. It was unique and beautiful, and it looked natural, a bit like my green hair! She ad pale skin and was wearing an exotic dress, long down to her ankles with braclets all up her arms and dangling earrings. Pale skin of her cheeks were covered in tears, and I felt her pain, wincing. It was awful pain, a horrible mixing match of grief and yearning. I felt my eyes tearing up, and quickly rubbed them away. Taking steps towards her, I sat down beside her. For some reason, she drew me forward. I wanted to say it was okay, and that everything was going to be alright. "Hello, are you okay? I saw you sitting here alone and you look...upset..." I said softly to her and nearly flinched back as she lifted her head, her blue hair shining. "Oh hi there...I'm Dante, but call me Hannah...I'm okay....What's your name?" She asked me, she had a strong voice with a sense of knowing in it. "Jasmina, Jasmina Martins, but call me Jassy....You wanna talk about it?" I said, smiling a bit. "No no no, you have enough problems as it is. Besides, aren't you supposed to be home? They'll be mad at you, you don't want to get told off like last time, do you?" The girl, Hannah, seemed to be in a trance as she said it and I froze. How could she know I was late home? No, no, how did she know they'll tell me off again and be mad? Who was this girl, what was she? She blinked suddenly and looked at me normally again. "Sorry, daydreaming. Um sure, I'd love to talk bout it if you have time." She said, voice cool but ready for refusal. "Sure, I do, yepp! Totally totally ready to talk!" I smiled at her, and I grinned when she smiled back. "Well, my aunt has custondy of me. Cause I was adopted illegally by a woman called Patty, Patty Na'Ma, or Mama Patty as I call her. She's a gypsy, and she looks after orphaned children. Like me, Sally, Jonas, Dylan and even more. Sally's my best friend too, but then, the social workers came. They took me away, because apparentally my aunt can get money from my trust if she has me with her. So they took me...But I hate it here! I hate it so much! People tell me what to do, that I should change my hair, to stop wearing what I do, go to school and I hate it!" I let her talk, let her rage before answering. "Well...Is your hair natural?" I think my question startled her but she nodded. "Yeah, it is...Yours?" "Yep, had it since birth. Green hair, odd. Well guess its my turn...Story for story....My mother and father were gone before I knew them. I was left with my grandma, in a small village called Tw'ak'io Ni'eyu. It's poor, very poor. I was always strange as a kid with my hair, so children would tease me. I was also told off a lot by the elders and adults, because I didn't like the traditional stuff. I came here with my grandma for a holiday, so yeah..." She looked sympathetic as I spoke. "Guess we're alike..." She spoke slowly and wiped away her dried tear tracks. "Yeah...Hey, do you want to come oer my place, sleepover so ya don't have to be with your aunt?" I asked her. "Sure, that'd be great..." She smiled at me and stood up, so I followed her before leading the way. Chapter Three - Tammy I sat on the wooden stool, eyes on the cupcake which she had offered me. Talking to Linda had been great, but she was so odd. I mean, who wore a rainbow scarf in Summer with non-matching earrings and socks, a weird pink headband and a cotten sweater over a black depressing frilly dress and heals of Jimmy Choo standard. It was unfashionalbe though not ugly, just totally out of place and odd. Me? I was REAL Jimmy Choo shoes, pink ones to be exact. I had on a short, white Gucci dress with a pink, cut leather jacket. My hands were covered in diamonds, just like my neck. My pink hair was in a wind-swept style, because I was too lazy to put it up and it wasn't toooo hot, only being down half-way of my neck. "Ah deary me, my granddaughter is late again! I was looking so forward to you meeting her, Tammy, she's such a sweet thing. A bit like you, with your colored hair. Except hers is a little soft green, just like those watermelon boots I got a while ago. Now, they were wonderful little beauties!" Linda said, her grey hair bouncing on her head as she nodded in glee, wrinkles on her face seeming to go away in her happiness. "Ah...Awful that I missed her Linda, maybe I'll see you around sometime but I really do have to go. My chaffeur is probably waiting." I rolled my eyes mentally at her babblings. Just then, I heard the door slam open and shut, and voices fill the small apartment. Into the kitchen came two girls. One I could tell was Jassy, after Linda having described her green hair. She was short, Tammy I mean, wearing a green little jumper and a long white skirt. The girl which was with her had long, braided blue hair and scary blue eyes which glinted with a knowing sense. She was wearing a long dress, with jewellery everywhere. Looked like a gyspy kid off the movies, I thought. "Grandmother, Grandmother! This is my friend Hannah, she's gonna be sleeping over with me tonight! Oh um who's that Grandmother? Hi, I'm Jassy!" Linda's granddaughter said to me. Both girls were around my age I guessed, maybe a year younger. They had stopped and were staring at me, the blue haired girl, Hannah, blushing a tomato red. "I'm Tammy, pleasure Hannah and Jassy... I met your grandmother when she needed help with a stray dog trying to steal her earrings..." I let a small smile on my lips just for show. "Well, I guess you girls would love my new salad with frogs legs and pumpkin stalks with some brussel sprouts! And Tammy dear, yes, you can stay for the night. I know you want to. You can sleep in Jassy's room with Hannah!" Linda said brightly and I groaned into my hands before covering it up with a cough. I saw Jassy look at me weirdly before taking me and her friend Hannah to her room. It was a small room, not even big for a one person room to be honest. The bed was only up to my ankle, and had a dirty matress on it, not even having sheets, only a knitted grey/brown stained blanket. Jassy blushed as she saw me looking at the "bed" like it was a peice of rubbish, which it was. The walls held no posters like a normal teenagers room and I was overall disgusted. "It's very home-yyy Jassy, I like what you've done with the umm err bed...It looks unique and um colorful..." I could tell Hannah was trying to be polite as she took in the room like me. "Y-y-yeah, th-th-thanks. Um so you can take the bed Tammy and um I'll take the floor and Hannah can have the um hallway, it's pretty roomy..." She said, blushing an even deeper red. I felt sorry for the poor girl, as Hannah nodded. The poor little green girl had never known a bigger life, living in a truly small world. She must have never tasted high quality food, not even normal quality from what I took of Linda's cupcakes and bakery. I lied down on the bed and closed my eyes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. The thought came into my head so suddenly, and it was so odd. I hadn't thought it...Had I? I thought it was probably from being tired and drifted off into Hypnos' realm, into sleep... Chapter Four - Dante/Hannah/Yuki When I awoke, a strong warm light was washing over my face. I felt my long dress on my knees, which must have ridden up in the night. I stood slowly and realized just how messy my blue hair was as it fell in front of my face. I undid the braid and sat down in the hallway, crosslegged and began a more complicated braid, waiting for the others to awake. To be honest, I wondered what I was doing here. Jasmina Martins, that was her full name, Jassy had told me. She had told me about her grandmother Linda and about her pet rabbit Cutie-Cakes aka "Cutie the evil adorable bunny". Jassy was sweet, with a beautiful air of wonder in her. She obviously came from a poor village, because she told me she was from a little village with not many wants allowed in it. I wished I could help her, I had seen how much she had looked at my ribbons with want. I had gave her one, a beautiful pink one with lighter pink hearts on it. She had adored it and asked me to braid her hair with it, so I did. But the other girl, Tammy. I didn't know about her. She looked rich by the Jimmy Choo brand shoes and the Gucci dress she had been wearing. She spoke with a posh, I'm-More-Superior-Than-You accent and looked at me like I was beneath her. I hated her immediatley. I hated how she rolled her eyes at Jassy, a girl not as well off as her. I hated how she regarded us with boredom and expected a better bed. I hated her so much. "So, you're awake, cool." Speak of the devil and thee shall appear. Tammy stood in front of me, looking beautiful. Her pink hair was done in a French bun on her head, and her lips were shown with a pink gloss. Adoring her feet were another pair of Jimmy Choo shoes, these ones green however. She wore a green little hat on her head, with a green cardigan covering her white Gucci dress. On her shoulder was a white Jimmy Choo bag and she saw me looking, and winked, smirking. "Yeah, Tammy right?" She nodded so I continued. "Look, TAMMY, but I want you to leave. You are upsetting my new friend obviously and I won't put up with it anymore." "I can stand up for myself Dante! Don' go sendi' threatz feh meh!" She spoke with a heavy Afrikaans accent suddenly and I nodded, my way of apology. "Oh please, look girlies, I know youre kind. Poor me, aww I'm poor help me, look at my little house with my useless idiot grandmother blah blah blah. I don't care, okay?!" She spat back at me and Jassy. I was shocked by her change of behavior. How dare she?! What was wrong with her! Then I realized, why am I angry? I never get angry, it's like we're all suddenly angry... "Look, I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I invited Hannah over to see some wealthy spoilt brat here! NO WAY!" Jassy screamed, totally out of character. Jassy's grandmother, Linda I think, came in then. Her eyes were sad, and full of tears. She was wearing her unmatching clothes but looked as dull and depressed as a dead flower. She came forward and gestured to us to sit down, so we did. Then, she closed her eyes before opening her mouth and speaking the destined words. Chapter Five - Jassy Category:The Mortal Guardians Category:KittyInASheepsClothes